Watching
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy had watched Law while he was at the shop and Law had watched Luffy while he was in the university. The two ignorant of the other doing the same, how it will turn out when they're introduced to each other through their friends without knowing about it? Yaoi - manxman, AU,
1. Shop

**A.N. I felt like writing something sweet and remembered this idea I had. This is gonna be a few chapter story and a sweet one too :}. Hope you like it, please review!**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – boyxboy, maybe a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: "Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind, maybe I'm outta my miiiiiiiiiind~…" But I really don't own One Piece~.**

**Summary: Luffy had watched Law while he was at the shop and Law had watched Luffy while he was in the university. The two ignorant of the other doing the same, how it will turn out when they're introduced to each other through their friends without knowing about it?**

Luffy's POV

I watched as a tall, slightly tanned male with dark hair and a yellow hoodie take a newspaper and some marshmallows. Then he walked to the cash register and left the shop, as always. Every Thursday and Saturday he came to this shop and always bought the exact same things.

The first time I saw him was around three months ago, I was looking through the ice cream and noticed this male at the cashier, he was leaving so I only caught a glimpse of his back, but for some reason it engraved into my mind. Something about the way he stood or walked left me speechless. I couldn't forget him, so I went to that shop every day at about the same time.

Then, four days later I again saw him, he had just walked into the shop and for the first time I saw his face. It left me mesmerized. His face was a little slender and he had a little beard on his chin; atop of his nose there were little wrinkles showing, that made him look like he had a piercing gaze and an expression that told that he was a little annoyed. That day again he was wearing a yellow hoodie, but I also noticed that it had black sleeves and an interesting smiley face in front, and light blue jeans with darker blue spots. That moment, I understood that I definitely will never forget that face; that it will be engraved in my mind forever. But that wasn't the only thing I understood, I also understood that this man's presence totally overwhelmed me; I couldn't move, I couldn't lift a finger, I just stared at him from a gap between two shelves until he bought what he came for and left. Then I regained control over my body and decided to find out when he goes to the shop.

It's been three months now and I could at least move as I wished, but for some reason I couldn't bring courage to approach the man. I was a man known for his boldness, but something always stopped me when I tried to walk to him. So every time he came I stood there frozen and moved only a little bit, so I could see him moving. He walked like a wild cat, gracefully and powerfully, like he always knew where he's going and what awaited him there.

One time he came to the shop earlier and I was near the cashier, behind one shelf. One shelf was the only thing that separated us. He walked to the cashier and for the first time I heard his voice, it was a deep clear voice, a little edgy, but it suited his appearance.

I walked out of the shop with a scoop of chocolate ice cream, the summer vacation was over and it had been two weeks since I got back to the university, but I can't erase that tanned male out of my mind. I understand that I need to approach him, but I just can't and it pains my chest every time I think about him. Every time I see him my heart beats faster. I'm not as stupid as I sometimes might seem for some people I know and I know what it means – it means that I'm in love with a sexy, tall, dark haired stranger. Of all people on earth, my heart chose some guy I can't even bring myself to talk to. Great. Way to go, heart. I sighed and walked into a bar where my friend was waiting.

"Hey, Bonney! You started eating without me again!" I walked up to my pink haired friend. She was the only person who outmatched me in eating. As always, she was wearing a short white shirt and short black and orange shorts, but today she was accompanied by a tall blond guy with long blond hair and a gloomy, unreadable face. "Oh, who's your friend?"

Bonney smiled and swallowed her bite. "His name is Hawkins, he's a friend of mine."

I laughed, "So there actually are some of your friends I haven't met?"

Bonney again swallowed and laughed too. "Yep, it looks like it." Bonney and I have been friends forever, ever since as kids we met in a camp where some people tried to convince us to eat less. It didn't work, though I met several interesting people.

I sat in front of her and took a piece of her pizza. I was one of several people she shared with. "So what's the deal for this sudden meeting?"

She called me an hour ago and asked me to meet her as soon as I could, so I canceled some of my plans and came here.

She swallowed her pizza and had a big gulp of her drink. "Hawkins will tell you, he came to me and asked me to make an appointment with you as fast as I could."

I looked at the gloomy guy while he pulled out a deck of cards. "I think I must apologize for misunderstanding, I meant to tell you this earlier, but for some reason I never had the chance. I know that you're best friends with Jewelry and you look at her as a sister, so I wanted to personally tell you that I'm dating her."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter; what's up with this overly serious guy? I somehow pulled myself together and noticed that I got some angry stares from other customers and that Bonney was blushing; I guess he didn't tell her why he wanted to talk with me. "Don't worry about little stuff! Bonney can date whomever she wants to, but if you took your time to introduce yourself to me, then know that if you make her cry I will come and rip you apart."

The Hawkins guy nodded in approval; to what, I have no idea. "And I wanted to tell you that I am having a party on Saturday, it will only consist of my and her friends. You're invited to join us," the gloomy guy said in a serious matter; how the heck is he dating her?

I smiled; it has been a long time since I was at a party. "Sure."

**A.N. I always thought that Luffy and Bonney should be close friends, so I made them be like that. Next chapter will be about Law watching Luffy :}. Hope you liked it, big thanks for Katasana 'cause she beta read it! (._.)J Bye**


	2. University

**A.N. Another chapter! This one like I said is 'bout Law watching his special someone ;}. Big thank you to Katasana 'cause she beta read it! :}**

Law's POV

I was sitting on a windowsill and watching a black haired guy with a huge grin and a small scar under his left eye laughing about something with his friends. His name is Monkey D Luffy and no, I'm not a stalker, I just heard him announce it loudly a while ago. He's a second year while I'm a third year; we don't have lessons together and we're not even studying in the same building, but three times a week he comes to pick his friend up. The little guy he comes to get is in the fourth year and not even sixteen, so I had never had any opportunity to approach him. Besides, he's always with one of his friends, so I never really had a chance.

The first time I saw him was a month before summer vacation. He walked into the building a minute after the bell rang and started to shout. "Chopper! Chopper!"

Apparently, this was his little friend's name, but with his shouting, he caught a lot of attention from students; this building was one of the quietest and shouting was rare in here. I had just gotten out of the classroom and was walking with the crowd, so when he started shouting I turned together with them. I usually ignore things like that, but this time something inside me insisted on turning. Maybe I wanted to see whose sweet and pure voice this was? Maybe I wanted to know who was brave enough to shout in the halls of Kuma? He was the supervisor of this building and one of the reasons this place is so quiet.

When I turned, I saw what I definitely didn't expect to see: a young man standing on a bench in the middle of the corridor, smiling and waving to his friend whom he finally spotted. But something about him couldn't leave my mind, maybe the way he stood with pride and force? Maybe the sparkling in his eyes that was a rare sight these days? Probably both, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Only when he left the corridor did I notice that I was still standing, the other students had scattered, but I was still standing at the same spot in the same position. Then I only shook my head and wrote it off as surprise. Boy was I wrong.

The next day, the black haired guy came back, but this time he wasn't so noticeable as the day before, but I when saw him sitting on the windowsill I again simply stopped in my tracks and watched as his friend approached him and they both left the corridor. When I couldn't see him anymore I regained my brain and scolded myself, why the hell I didn't move? Why was it that when I saw him all thoughts left me and the only thing in my head was him? Why?

The following day, the third years(the little friend was third year) had practice in a hospital and after that was Friday in which we had practice, so I only saw him on Monday. Those four days where hell to me; everywhere I went I looked for him, every black haired boy reminded me of him. So I made a plan, a plan in which I could watch him and escape his notice at the same time. When the bell rang I followed the crowd and made myself not look at him until I reached the end of the corridor. Then I sat on the windowsill and watched him.

The month passed quickly and once, right before summer vacation, I even summoned the courage to follow them to the main door, that's where I saw a bunch of weird looking people and for the first time I heard his name – Luffy.

The summer was the worst thing in my life. Every time I saw a black stack of hair I would hope to see him, but I never did and my heart ached like crazy, I couldn't wait for school to start again. By now, even the stupidest person would have realized what I was feeling. I was in love. For the first time in my life, I was actually in love and I didn't have the guts to even talk to the person.

So when the new school year started, I promised myself that I will find a chance to approach him, but I couldn't. Now every time he comes he has at least one of his friends from that weird bunch. Sometimes all of them would be there and I hated and appreciated those times the most. I hated them 'cause there were no chances for me to speak with him, but I appreciated them 'cause I could learn a lot of things about him. Like that he was a big eater, or that he was really how he looked – a little bold and stupid, but actually a leader that everyone respected.

When the bunch left I sighed; another day when I couldn't dare to approach him 'cause of his friends. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I saw that I have a text from my old friend, he was asking if I could meet him. I replied positively and rushed home to change.

-II-

I walked into the library and turned to the reading room. My friend was sitting by a table and was placing cards in a pattern only he could make sense of. "Hey Hawkins, what's up?"

Hawkins looked to me while I was sitting down across from him. "Hello Law, nothing bad has happened, but I want to invite you to the party my girlfriend and I are having so we can get to know our friends better. And because she likes parties."

I smiled at my friend; well at least some of us is finding someone for themselves. "When will it be held?"

Hawkins looked down at his cards and again started shuffling his cards. "On Saturday."

"Okay then I will come."

**A.N. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! :} Next chapter will be about their meeting, so stay tuned! (Nah, I'm just kidding just favorite/follow, review and I will make next chapter quickly! :} ) And thank you Katasana for beta reading this! Bye! (b.b)J**


	3. Never thought

**A.N. Third chapter! Probably not the final one though... Hope people will enjoy it, big thanks to Katasana for beta-reading this! (I make so many mistakes...)**

Law's POV

I walked in the room and took notice that I was the first one to come. Hawkins's girlfriend Bonney was sitting on the sofa and going through the channels. At the end of the living room there was a table with snacks and drinks, I went there to get myself cola, 'cause I don't drink alcohol, at all. I sat down on the same sofa as Bonney, just at the other side of it. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Law, how are you?"

"Same old, how is it going with you and Hawkins?" We aren't really friends, but she's the girlfriend of one of my closest friends, so we exchange some formal phrases to be polite.

Bonney grinned with a big happy smile. "Great! He's just perfect! I love every little thing about him! I hope you'll soon find someone you will feel the same way about."

I smiled at her with a sad smile; I wished for this too and every time I see that raven-haired boy, my heart starts dancing in joy, and every time he leaves my heart leaves with him. I wish I could leave with him, to put my arm around that waist and claim those lips as mine. I wish to see that bright smile he bestows to everyone dedicated to me, I wish to see those eyes gleam when they see me, and most of all I wish that the empty feeling from my chest would disappear. I know that if I ever hear that he has a lover my heart will break, but I would fake a smile and live on knowing that I never had a real chance. But there is something worse than that – if I confessed and then be rejected, if it ever comes to that my heart would die, it would be ripped to shreds and tossed into the blowing wind. I know that if that ever happened all emotion I'm able to feel right now would disappear, the only things left would be pain and emptiness. Knowing all that I doubt that I will ever feel the way Bonney hopes I will, but instead of saying what's on my mind I nodded. "I hope too."

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, but before she could say anything to me, we heard the front door open and a loud cheer. I felt my body go numb; that voice, it can't be, it's impossible, my head is messing with me 'cause I thought 'bout him too much. Then everything was cleared as the owner of the voice came in and revealed the man of my dreams, shouting, "Bonney! I hope you didn't start eating without me-…"

Luffy stopped talking midsentence as his eyes scanned the room and took notice of me. I looked over the young man from my dreams; it's the first time I've seen him up close. He looked even more handsome and I had to fight the urge to jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and bring those lips in for a kiss.

NO POV

Hawkins looked over his stunned friend's expression, he never saw Law looking like that, he looked at Bonney who was eyeing Luffy. Bonney had similar thoughts in her head, Luffy was known for his carefree attitude and the fact that he treated everyone as he pleased, so what had gotten into her straw-hat friend to stand frozen like this? She met her boyfriend's eyes and saw the same confusion she was feeling, this was way too strange for her liking.

"Law, this is Monkey D Luffy." She gestured as she stood up. "Luffy, this is Trafalgar Law."

Hawkins saw that Luffy's attention fixed on Bonney when she introduced Law, but after that immediately fell back to the man on the couch. While Law didn't even move a muscle when he heard Luffy's name, he simply stared at the man in front of him, tuning out everything else.

Hawkins looked at Bonney and tilted his head to the kitchen; she nodded and once again looked over the males that still were staring at each other. "Um we're going to get more snacks, so you two get to know each other." She frowned when Luffy didn't react to the word 'snack' and followed Hawkins to the kitchen.

Luffy's POV

I stared at the grey orbs of the man I have been watching for weeks; how did this happen? How did it turn out that I met him here? Should I sit down next to him and start a conversation? About what? What do I usually say when I start speaking with someone? What would be his reaction if I confessed here and now? What is he doing in his life? While I was thinking of a way to start a conversation with him he seemed to make up his mind and tilted his head to the free space on the sofa. "Why don't you sit down?"

I nodded and sat beside him, like side to side, he didn't seem to think anything weird 'bout that and it actually didn't even seem that he noticed how he shifted closer when I sat down. I quickly cleared my mind of all thoughts and decided that it would be the best to start a conversation normally. "I'm a second year in economic studies at Grand Line University, you?"

Law looked disturbed for a second, but then a beautiful smile appeared on his face. "I also study there; I'm a third year in medical studies."

My smile widened. "Medical? My friend Chopper is fourth year there! He's super smart, maybe you know him?" Yes! From now on if I see him in the medicine building, I'm going to try to approach him.

"Yes, I have talked with Chopper-ya once, I have also seen you there."

I felt a little confused; so Law has noticed me before? "Really! How do you know Bonney?" It's actually easy to talk with him, now that we started talking.

The smile on Law's lips didn't disappear and every time I looked at it I felt like melting 'cause it was dedicated to me. "Actually I don't know her so well, but Hawkins is a close friend of mine. And how do you know Bonney-ya?"

My smile widened; Law seems so nice, I wonder… My heart throbbed a little, I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted him to ask me more personal questions, I wanted to give him a lot of questions, I wanted to know him, to be part of his daily life. Even though my heart ached I answered the question how I did all of them until now – cheerfully and truthfully. "We're childhood friends."

Law's face became somewhat sad; maybe he noticed my fake smile? No one really notices it, only my family, why did he?

**A.N. Hmmm, didn't cut it in the best part, huh? No there is nothing dramatic that is going to happen after this specific part, so this is not a cliff hanger. On with the next chapter! :}**


	4. Happy

**A.N. This chapter is continuing right from where they last left off, so quick thank you to Katasana for beta-reading this.**

Law's POV

I saw how suddenly the bright smile that was finally dedicated to me became fake, he was good at it, but I immediately saw the difference. "Luffy-ya, if you don't want to talk 'bout something, just tell me and I won't question anymore."

I watched as Luffy-ya's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head; if it's not my questions that made him uncomfortable, then what did? "No, no that's not it, it's something different…"

With those last words, Luffy-ya turned his eyes away from mine and I clearly understood that it had something to do with me; I felt my heart ache 'cause I made Luffy-ya feel uncomfortable. I turned my eyes away with guilt and stood up; there is no need for me to stay if I will have to see Luffy-ya feel uncomfortable 'cause of me. When I turned to walk away, I felt that something was holding my sweater, I looked down and saw Luffy-ya staring at me with confusion. "Where're you going Traffy?"

Traffy? He gave me a nick name? "I thought that I bothered you with my presence, so I decided to leave…"

Luffy shook his head and interrupted me. "No, that's not it at all! It's… It's something different."

I sat down in my previous place, maybe a little closer than before, and faced Luffy-ya with questioning eyes. "Will you please explain it to me then?"

The raven hair in front of me turned his eyes away and blushed; damn, he looks so kissable right now… "Well, I kind of know you from before." I started to go through my memory: had I met Luffy-ya previously and forgot? No, it's impossible, I would never forget an encounter like that… "Well every Thursday and Sunday you go to a convenience store and I kind of saw you there, a time, or two, or often."

The blush on his cheeks reddened and I kind of couldn't put the two together, is he blushing 'cause he's embarrassed that he knows on which days I go to the shop? Or that he noticed me? Or is there something more...? My heart fluttered at that though, but I quickly brushed it off; I don't need any false hope. "Oh, so we both met each other without knowing...? "

Luffy-ya's blush from his cheeks didn't disappear even though he didn't say anything that could get him embarrassed, so my mind filled with tons of reasons of why he could be blushing. Luffy-ya rubbed his arm and looked down. "Yea."

There is something he isn't saying to me… Finally my urge to touch him won and I lifted his chin, so that his eyes could meet mine, the blush reddened and I felt like melting into those brown orbs, but somehow I got myself together; I don't want Luffy-ya to think that I'm weird. "Luffy-ya, please tell me what's wrong, I can't fix my behavior if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Even though his cheeks were still red he frowned, and that sight made me want to brush my hand through those eyebrows and make the frown disappear – it didn't suit him. "There is nothing wrong with what Law did, it's not your fault, it's just me…"

I could hear a slight pain in his voice, that made me want to hug him and hold him close to my chest, in fact I did exactly that – wrapped my arms 'round him and drew him closer. Luffy-ya's breath hitched, but he didn't pull away from my chest, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Traffy's heart beats really fast…" Luffy-ya announced after a minute or two of silence.

I sighed, all my plans to never get my heart ripped apart faded away and only the small body in my hands remained, I wanted to hold that body close to me forever, so I told the truth. "That's 'cause Luffy-ya is so close to me."

Luffy-ya again fell silent, but after a minute he raised his head and his eyes met mine. "Mine beats faster too."

I felt happiness flood my body, but I stopped myself; I'm still not sure if he's talking 'bout what I think he's talking about… Unintentionally I put my hand in Luffy-ya's hair and started ruffling 'em, I only understood that when a small purr came from the younger boy. I looked at his face, surprised, but when I saw satisfaction in his face, I quietly chuckled and kissed him.

No, I didn't kiss him on his cheek, my lips landed directly on his slightly parted ones. Well it was more like a quick peck, but for me it felt very long. I felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks; what was I thinking? Shit, what if he'll hate me now? I looked at Luffy-ya's face and saw that his face now was as bright as tomato and as soon as he met my eyes he quickly burred his face in my chest. I felt relieved; at least it doesn't look like he hates me, or that he's disgusted. I felt an arm clench my sweater and a weak voice came out from Luffy-ya's throat. "Will Law do it again?"

I felt as my heart started pounding even faster than before. "It depends if you want me to do it again."

Luffy-ya nodded. "Yea, I want to."

NO POV

Bonney and Hawkins stared at the couple on the sofa, Luffy was sitting in Law's lap and was telling him something energetically. They canceled the party to make sure that no one disturbed those two, they looked very happy and both had slight blushes on their faces. Bonney silently giggled. "They look good together."

Hawkins smiled. "Yea, they do, it's good to see both of them so happy, especially after all that time when they looked so sorrowful."

Suddenly, Law brushed his hand across Luffy's cheek, leaned closer and kissed him, Luffy kissed back, but when Law pulled away, he blushed and nuzzled Law's chest. Trafalgar smiled and enfolded Luffy, both of them blissful.

THE END

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this sweet little story! ;}**


	5. Epilogue

**A.N. Lyricoj asked me to do a sequel or a full version of this, I think one more chapter will be good enough too, right? :?**

Luffy's POV

"Traffy!"

I ran to Law and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged me back. "Hey Luffy-ya"

Law leaned and placed a short kiss on my lips, I felt blush creep on my face. "How was your day?"

Law took my hand and we walked out of the university building Law had his lectures in. "Hmm, like usual, theory and theory I already know."

I nodded; nothing bad happened then; I jumped up. "Let's go to eat then!"

Law chuckled again and ruffled my hair. "Sure, I'm getting hungry too."

"Yay! Let's go! Sanji said he will be cooking tonight for all of us and told me to bring you!"

Law's POV

What? Luffy-ya's friends want to meet me? I did see them, but only for a brief moment when I passed them by yesterday, I introduced myself quickly took Luffy-ya's hand and dragged him to eat. So I guess it's no wonder they want to meet me, but I feel unsure… What if they don't like me? What if they will talk Luffy into leaving me 'cause I'm not good enough for him?

"Law."

I turned my head towards Luffy-ya, he rarely called me Law. "Don't worry, they will lke you and if they don't they will get over it 'cause I like you."

I chuckled; for some reason Luffy-ya always manages to lift my mood with that straightforwardness of his. "Okay then, where are we going?"

"Sanji's house! He lives above his father's restaurant, so he provides us food most of the time."

"Oh, that's pretty interesting."

"Yea! He and his father make the best tasting food I ever tasted!"

I smiled at him gently; he's so excited over food, so cute… "Well, what are we waiting for?"

A huge grin appeared on Luffy's face; everything is gonna be fine…

We reached a huge fish-shaped restaurant after fifteen minute walk, it would have been shorter if Luffy-ya didn't get distracted by random things like a cute dog, or showcase of some shop so often. "So this is the restaurant?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep, now let's go in, everyone is probably waiting for us!"

I gulped and took a deep breath; positive thinking, positive thinking… Luffy opened big double doors and we walked in. The inside was quite interesting – blue walls decorated in sea, ocean and fish paintings and pictures, square tables of all sizes arranged in rows. People from all kind of social standing sitting there chatting among themselves. The place was full and I started to wonder where we will be meeting Luffy-ya's friends when he dragged me to massive wooden door that probably led to the kitchen. We walked in and Luffy yelled loudly. "Hey guys!"

A lot of people who you would never consider being cooks and maybe more thugs turned at us and waved. One of them – a bulky tanned dude with strange goatee and mustache, big lips and some kind of rope tied up on his forehead dried his hands into his apron and approached us. "Hey chore-boy, who's that new friend of yours?"

Chore-boy? Why did he called Luffy-ya like that? Luffy puffed his cheeks. "He's not my 'new friend' this is my boyfriend – Traffy."

The cooks eyes widened and the kitchen fell silent; I guess everyone was eager to know who I am… The silence broke with a loud laughter. Another cook approached us, he was an average sized man with brown hair, unshaved face and black sunglasses. "This is funnier than Sanji saying that he's a lady's ma while eyeing Zoro's ass! Chore boy do you even know what boyfriend is?"

Luffy-ya pouted and tugged my sleeve, I grinned 'cause I understood what was he asking for. I leaned closer and kissed him, not quick kiss like before, but a real passionate kiss with tongues and stuff. I released his lips and whipped of a trail of saliva from his cheek. Luffy-ya smiled happily and took hold of my elbow, we turned to the cooks and saw that the two that were beside us were blushing with their mouths wide open and everyone else had their eyes wide open. Luffy-ya grinned at their surprised faces. "Well I'm off tp Sanji's room, he promised me food."

I chuckled and went into staircase that was right beside the door. Lead up to straight into quite big living room that apparently was full of people that were called my lover's closest friends. Zoro, Franky and Brook were sitting on the sofa, Nami and Robin had occupied the armchairs while Usopp and Chopper were sitting on the floor in front of a big TV and playing some game. The owner of the house was nowhere to be seen, so it was obvious that he was in the kitchen, of course if this apartment had one knowing that the whole building below is a restaurant.

Everyone's eyes immediately fell on us and a moment of silence followed until it was broken by Chopper. "Hey Luffy, hey Law."

Usopp looked at his little friend surprised. "You know Law?"

The small brunette nodded. "Well yea, I'm year above him in university and we met several times before, he's a nice person."

Usopp looked at Chopper, glanced at me and again looked at Chopper. "Well, if you say so…"

Luffy-ya looked around the room. "Hey where's Sanji?"

Zoro took a gulp from the bottle of beer he was holding in his hand. "The shit cook is in the kitchen, preparing something to eat."

Luffy went to the table that was standing between sofa and the place Usopp and Chopper were sitting on, there was five chairs pushed up against the table and Luffy-ya sat on one of them. I followed him and sat at the other one. "So how did you two got together so fast? One day we know nothing about you and the next one you're already his boyfriend…"

I looked at Nami; I understand what she's trying to say with that pessimistic voice of hers – that if they know nothing of me, I'm probably only temporary and Luffy-ya will get bored out of me soon. But as that definitely wasn't the case I simply smirked at her. "Well Luffy-ya and me officially met on Saturday, so it's no wonder you never heard of me."

"Officially? So you're implying that you two had met before?"

This time it was Robin who spoke and I turned at her. "Yes, well it can't really be called meeting, we simply had noticed each other long before we were introduced."

"Noticed?"

I looked at Brook; it looks like they're taking turns to ask questions, did they agreed on a row in which they will ask questions? "Yes, the first time I noticed Luffy-ya was when he first came to pick Chopper up, month before summer vacation."

"And Luffy?" Everyone looked at the doorway, Sanji was standing there with a cigarette between his lips, silently smoking.

Luffy blushed and looked down 'cause after looking at Sanji everyone's eyes fell back at him. "Well the convenience store I go to, Law goes there shopping on Saturdays and Thursdays, so I watched him, a time. Or two. Or always."

The blush on Luffy-ya's face deepened and I couldn't resist his cuteness, I put my hand on his cheek and brought his face close to mine. "Luffy-ya there's no reason to be embarrassed. I was the same like you – too afraid to approach, I think we already got over that shyness, didn't we?"

Luffy smiled at me gently and nodded, he quickly leaned and gave me a peck on my lips. We turned back to everyone else, Luffy-ya's blush was gone and he was grinning, the same could not be said about his friends. They seemed to be a little embarrassed of our little display, well at least half of them. Robin, Brook, Zoro and Sanji looked perfectly fine while Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Franky had slight blushes on their faces.

Chopper rubbed his cheeks. "So how exactly you got together?"

"Well I know Hawkins and Luffy knows Bonney and when the two organized a small get together for closest friends and we happened to meet."

Zoro finished his bottle and put it on the table. "So are you in love with our leader?"

Luffy-ya's cheeks became crimson red and I felt mine becoming too; but I have to answer this question, it is very important. "Yes."

Luffy-ya's eyes stared in mine and then he jumped into my arms. "Traffy! It's the first time you said it!"

I hugged the smaller teen in my arms. "You never asked before."

"Well there wasn't that much time… "Luffy-ya turned back to his friends and glared down on every one of them. "I hope now you're satisfied?"

Most pair of eyes turned away and only Zoro, Sanji and Robin didn't turn theirs away; I guess it's too much to be trusted by everyone from the very beginning, huh?

Sanji finished his cigarette and squeezed it between his fingers. "Well now that important things are known, I believe we can eat?"

Luffy sat back on his chair. "Food!"

I smiled down to him; he's certainly the cutest thing ever.

**A.N. And again I wrote 2/3 of this in a bus… But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :}**


End file.
